


meet me there

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Time Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which, Ava misses their date, due to be thrown in Time Prison.





	meet me there

**Author's Note:**

> a certain group chat on twitter inspired this fic they know who they are

Ava lays down on the thin mattress staring up at the wall of her cell.

At least it’s solitary confinement, the Time Bureau being certain to keep their  _ fugitives  _ and  _ mutineers  _ separate from each other. Whether out of respect for those that used to be among their ranks, or just to general unwillingness to have some of the greatest minds time has to offer able to work together and plan a prison break.

Not that it had helped the case with Director Hunter. 

Somehow he’d managed to escape, implicating her in the process. Even though, as she had mentioned to Director Bennett and the others  _ multiple  _ times, she had had no idea what he had been planning and had simply been attempting to inform the Bureau of a very real threat of Mallus.

A threat they were all now ignoring to prosecute her. 

A threat that  _ hopefully  _ the Legends could handle.

It felt odd to put her faith in them and yet, over the past few weeks, Ava had learned that if there was one group of  _ disasters  _ that she could trust to somehow get the job done in the end, even if they did it in the messiest way imaginable, the Legends could probably get it done.

Something which Ava was certain was entirely due to the fact that their Captain being well  _ Sara _ .

Sara. 

The very person that Ava had found herself falling for recently.

It was a crush. A blunder. A mistake, but also not all at the same time. She knows rationally that falling for Sara is a distraction, that right now when there’s a demon trying to destroy all of time, thinking about her own love life is irrational and self centered and yet she cannot help herself.

And the fact that Sara might have been feeling something too had certainly helped.

It had felt all too good to be true.

Ava’s track record with girlfriends wasn’t exactly a good or easy one. More often than not things went bad quickly, usually something that Ava could be blamed for. Her tendency to work too much, her overbearing nature, her inclination to criticize every aspect of her own life until she could no longer stand to look in the mirror.

Sara was... 

Well, Ava supposed it didn’t matter in the end. After all, She probably hated Ava by now.

If fact, Ava wouldn’t be surprised if after this she would have to wipe the whole thing off the record books. Grin and bear it until they took care of Mallus, and then asked for a transfer to a different division of the Time Bureau.

That is assuming she ever got out of this prison cell.

An unlikely enough prospect. 

But one that Ava had to hope for, because they’d had a date. 

A date that Ava was now very much late for. 

A data that could have been the start of something.

A date that was supposed to have been  _ romantic  _ and  _ candlelit _ .

Not this.

Not sitting in a Time Bureau prison, unable to contact the outside world, despite that being a breach of a number of Time Bureau policies about the handling of a prisoners. 

Ava jolts at the sound of something like a  _ cannon  _ booming through the near silent prison. 

A sharp, distinct sound, unnatural enough in this setting that Ava is automatically on high alert. She reaches instinctively for a weapon that she doesn’t have. Dismayed when her hand brushes against the over starched fabric of her prison jumpsuit rather than the familiar comfort of her Time Bureau suit. 

If they were under attack she would be unable to defend herself with anything other than her hands. This thought that rings loud and clear in her head, as she quickly moves up and away from the bed, fighting stance ready as she stares out at the bars of her cell.

For a second, following the near deafening boom there’s nothing, other than the sound of the prison’s alarm system going off. A consistent buzzing, a bit annoying, but not so loud that she wouldn’t have been able to hear the sounds of struggle or of a prison riot over the noise of it.

And yet, there’s none of that.

Not even any guards rushing past her cell.

For minutes that seem to stretch close to eternity, there’s nothing but Ava, the sound of the alarm, and the fierce beating of her heart in her chest, to keep her company. Then, comes the sharp sound of heels against the hard concrete floors of the prison. A steady pattern that Ava tries not to find herself thinking to be familiar.

At least not until the person wearing those heels steps in front of her cell.

A wild grin on her face like she was having the  _ best  _ of times and a keyring twirling around her finger. 

Sara Lance.

The last person she expected to be, and yet, at the same time, the only person she could imagine staging a prison break for her.

She looks good - no,  _ beautiful  _ \- in a red dress, with her hair falling loosely over her shoulders, and those heels that Ava had heard clicking her way. She can’t help but linger on how beautiful Sara looks, especially given the  _ reason  _ she was so dressed up.

“I’m sorry I missed our date,” Ava says quickly. 

Because that suddenly seems like the most important thing to say.

It’s the easiest thing to say.

When Sara looks like the greatest thing in the world, coming to her rescue, while Ava is just in a prison jumpsuit, all make up scrubbed from her face, eye red from tears that she would insist she hadn’t cried during her processing. 

“I’m sorry,” she says again.

“It’s okay. I’m here now. You didn’t miss anything.” 

“I didn’t-”

Sara shushes her, a soft comforting sound, and when she reaches through the bars to squeeze at Ava’s hand it's a small comfort. A comfort that Ava didn’t know how badly she needed until Sara had offered it. She holds Sara’s hand, squeezes down to ground herself more than anything, while Sara uses her other hand to get the key to open the door to Ava’s cell. 

A part of her, the rational part of her brain, the part that doesn’t want to be a  _ fugitive  _ to time, says that this whole thing is a bad idea. That she should insist Sara leave her here until the due process of law determined that she was innocent.

But another part of Ava needs this.

Needs Sara.

She makes a small noise of protest when Sara lets go over her hand, though it only lasts a moment, because the second the cell door is open Sara is pulling her into a hug. Ava genuinely can’t remember the last time she was hugged. The last time there was somebody in her arms. But it doesn’t matter, and it also doesn’t matter that this might be rushing whatever little thing is building between them, because Ava needs more than just to be held. She needs to know that she’s real. 

She needs to kiss Sara.

So she does.

The lightest press of lips against lips.

But something.

Something real and hers.

Something good in this awful place.

They pull apart too soon. Just barely, just enough to breathe.

“As much as I’ve always wanted to have prison sex,” Sara says, still so close, their bodies pressed up against each other. Neither willing to move apart and break the connection. “We agreed to do this right, so you’re going to have to buy me dinner first.”

Dinner.

Right.

The occasion that Sara was still all dressed up for.

“I-”

“If you apologize again, I’m calling this whole thing off,” Sara says. Teasing and soft at the same time.

Ava wants to kiss her again.

Barely holds off the urge.

Instead she says, “Let me take you on another date, a proper one this time, one that I won’t miss.” 

Sara smiles at her, “Or, alternate plan, we could skip dinner and just go straight to dessert?”

“Dessert?” 

“I was thinking cheesecake.”

 


End file.
